Say Something
by Shaz1
Summary: This is the sequel to Say Nothing and Bring Him Home- the repercussions of Hetty's actions continue to rip the team apart- can she do anything to fix it?
1. Chapter 1

Say Something

By shaz1

None of the recognised characters belong to me.

This is a sequel to Bring Him Home- please take the time to review!

Say Something

"Talk to me G" Sam asked, his voice a bear whisper against the still of the night.

"What do you want to talk about?" Callen asked, his gaze lost on the bottle of beer he clutched in his hand.

"Are you coming back?" Sam asked- cutting to the chase and asking the question that caused his gut to churn at the thought of the possible responses.

"There is no going back Sam" Callen finally replied, placing the bottle on the decking beside him and getting unsteadily to his feet- his latest excursion causing him more discomfort than he had ever imagined, he limped out of the back yard- he had no idea here he was going he just had to get away. He knew that he had compounded the hurt that his friend was feeling and he hated himself for it, but in his mind he had no option. His head was a whirl of indecision- he had been betrayed by the one person that he had always thought he could rely on, the fact that she had then come riding to his rescue when he had been captured in Eastern Europe confused the matter in his mind, but he couldn't delete the hurt he felt.

Sam found himself unable to move as his partner's words hit him- he couldn't believe that Callen was really going. This would be it for the team, the end of everything that had held them together as a unit for the last four years and it would be destroyed in the blink of an eye. He had no idea how he could move forward from this- NCIS was his family, but only because of the brother he had found in his partner. He couldn't imagine going to Ops and not having Callen there with the gleam in his blue eyes and the smug grin on his face.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked, his voice breaking as he spoke. Callen sighed as he sat down on the sole chair that he owned, his recent injuries not allowing him his usual perch on the floor.

"I have no idea Sam" he replied honestly, rubbing his trembling hand over his face as his headache increased- yet more souvenirs of his recent injuries.

"Don't throw all of this away G- talk to her" Sam pleaded, recognising that his partner was reaching his limits.

"I have nothing left to say to her Sam" Callen stated simply, getting to his feet and heading to his bedroom to his trusty bedroll- intent on at least getting some sleep that night. Sam sat in the vacated chair, his worry for his friend increasing by the second as he pondered how the hell to stop this path of self-destruction that the younger man seemed set on.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty couldn't concentrate, for the first time in her career she was allowing personal emotions to distract her. It had been two months since her agent had returned to US soil, although his recovery was far from over. His injuries had been severe and for a period of time his very survival balanced on a knife edge, she thanked every god that she could think of that the gifted agent had survived his ordeal, even if he was far from being fully healed.

She could feel the agent slipping away from her, and it made her feel sick to her stomach. If only he would hear out, at least listen to her side of the story- then maybe she could start to make things right. She desperately wanted that chance; she just had no idea of how to get it.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen couldn't sleep, his insomnia was worse than usual as things whirled around in his head. He couldn't continue to work for an agency that had caused yet another betrayal. The agent at Washington that had blown his cover on his latest op had finally been identified and was facing treason charges. It wasn't enough, nothing could make up for the betrayal from Hetty and his latest injuries paled into insignificance compared with the pain he felt at the information his ops manager had withheld. He blinked his eyes stinging as a rush of pain pulsated through his battered body. No, there was no way that he could stay here- no way he could go to the same building day in and day out as her. He felt a lump in his throat at the thought of never seeing Sam again, never seeing Kensi's smile- hell he would even miss the stupid comments of their LAPD liaison. He had no option, as much as it made him feel sick to the stomach he had to walk away and never look back.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You need to talk to G" Sam stated, his arms folded across his chest as he looked at the petite woman in front of him. He had left his partner's house and headed straight to the office suspecting correctly that the Ops Manager would be burying her head in the sand and staying at work.

"He doesn't want to talk to me Mr Hanna" she responded with a sigh.

"He is leaving Hetty" he stated as he sat down with a sigh. "Selling the house and walking away"

"I don't know how to stop him Sam" she told him, her voice cracking with unusual emotion to her words.

"You have to explain why you have never told him- or we are all going to lose him forever" Sam warned as he got to his feet. His expression as serious as she had ever seen as he faced the very real threat of losing his brother. She only hoped she could be strong enough to hold the team together- for if Callen left she knew that it would crumble apart all around her.

End Chapter one

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews for the first chapter of this story. I have finally got my new laptop so hopefully updates will be more regular now!

Chapter Two

Callen winced as he walked through the streets, his mobility was so lacking at that moment that he wasn't even cleared to drive yet- so walking was his only option if he didn't want to involve one of the NCIS team- and at that moment in time they were the last people that he wanted to see. He needed to get his head straight- to sort through his jumbled thoughts and work out what he was to do next. The head injury he had sustained had been severe and for all that he knew his options could be somewhat limited by it anyway, he sighed as his thoughts hit a brick wall. Ever since he was able to take his fate into his hands he had worked for a government agency, he had spent so long pretending to be somebody else that some of the time he could barely remember who G Callen really was- not that he had ever really known who he was. To know who you are you have to know where you came from, at least to know your name- something he was beginning to doubt he ever would. He shook his head as his thoughts travelled in circles, dropping into the depths of depression that he was struggling to escape. He knew that Nate would have a field day with his current thoughts, and the shrink would have little choice other than to pull his badge- even without his physical state being in question.

He had never really doubted his own abilities before- he was good at his job because he was able to immerse himself in being anybody and anything that he wanted, spin a web of stories and lies full of half-truths without even blinking. He had always been known as a ghost, but he imagined that whoever had come up with the nickname had no idea how true it probably was. He barely existed- and not completely through choice. No he felt in the pit of his stomach that this time there was no going back- there was no forgiving or forgetting the water that had passed under the bridge, even if he wanted to- and at that moment of time he didn't.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam couldn't help the glare that he sent towards the Ops Manager- he resented her, there was no other way to word it. He was seething at her- all she had to do was to speak with his stubborn partner and maybe just maybe he would be convinced to stay, but she wouldn't do. He struggled to understand why the woman wouldn't do anything in her power to make Callen stay- she wanted him to leave as little as Sam did, so why wasn't she doing anything to prevent it? He had thoughts running through his mind that he never imagined would be linked to the Ops manger- a woman that he respected as much as any other, yet now was so disappointed in her that he could barely contain his contempt for her. He had never ever considered her a coward- but her unwillingness to speak to the senior agent was in his eyes an act of cowardice- Sam could think of no other explanation. He sighed as he slammed his laptop shut- it was pointless even pretending to work, everything seemed pointless if Callen didn't return to them- yet there was nothing that he could do to change it, only one person could and she was apparently far too busy ignoring the situation.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty could feel the weight of the glare aimed at her from her senior agent. She could even understand it, but she just couldn't do it. She had held her secrets her entire life, Callen had been entrusted to her for good reason and she had withheld things from him of that there was no doubt, but it had all been for his own protection. She loved that boy- as much as any mother could love a son, and it broke her heart to see him so damaged and broken knowing that it would take one conversation to begin to fix it, yet she couldn't. She couldn't give him the answers that he so desperately sought- it would put him in harm's way and in his current condition there was little he could do to protect himself.

She had to do something, inaction rarely solved anything- but for once she found herself without any answers, but somehow she felt as though she was running out of time.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Nate Getz took a deep breath as he stepped off the plane, squinting in the bright sunlight. It had been a long time since he had set foot in LA- and as usual he wished it was in better circumstances. The director himself had contacted him this time- which in itself had set alarm bells ringing for the now seasoned agent. From what he had been told the OSP team was falling apart at the seams almost beyond repair- a state of affairs that Washington were less than happy about.

He knew that the team were likely to be beyond surprised to see him- yet somehow he also knew that this time the main obstacle would be the Ops manager herself. He didn't relish the idea of trying to get any straight answers from the canny operative, but he knew it would be necessary if he was to stand a chance of bringing the team back together.

He wasn't pleased with the news he had heard in relation to Callen- the man was always like a brick wall to get information from, and somehow Nate sensed that this time would be no different, yet he also suspected that this time he needed him more than ever.

End Chapter Two

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thank you so much for taking the time to review the previous chapter- please take the time to leave me your thoughts on this update.

Chapter Three

Callen pulled his sunglasses back down to cover his eyes as he made his way through the city. He knew he was probably pushing himself too far and too fast, but if he stopped now he may never find his momentum again. He couldn't afford to look back, if he did his heart might take over again and that would be the death of him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam could hardly bear to stay in the office and see his partner's empty desk- it was too much for him to consider the world without his best friend in it- never mind to have a daily reminder. The more that he thought about it the more he knew that he wouldn't be able to stay here. He wouldn't be able to run the team the way that his partner did, but more importantly he wasn't sure he would ever be able to trust Hetty the way he once had- not when she was the only person with the power to stop this from happening yet for whatever reason was completely unwilling to. He sighed as he pushed his chair back and got to his feet- closing his laptop and pushing his chair back under his desk, he paused for a moment. It was that moment that stopped him from leaving for at that moment his eyes made contact with his old and trusted friend Dr Nate Getz.

"Oh man it is good to see you" Sam whispered as he shook hands with the younger man.

"Just in the nick of time it appears?" Nate agreed with a sad smile, registering quickly that the former Seal was on the edge of walking away himself.

"I hope so Nate- I really hope so" Sam commented, his face set in a grim line.

"Come on I need a coffee- you can catch me up with what's going on at the boat house" Nate offered.

"Did Hetty bring you here?" Sam asked as he slowly followed the other man.

"Nope- Vance called me himself" Nate replied, knowing that his friend would be surprised by the statement.

"Well what are we waiting for- let's get going" Sam stated increasing his pace and knowing that the other man would follow.

"I take it he wasn't exaggerating when he said I needed to come here quickly?" Nate questioned.

"No exaggeration Nate- this whole thing is a mess" Sam replied with a frustrated sigh.

"Why didn't Hetty call me?" Nate queried quietly.

"Because Hetty is the crux of the problem" Sam replied gesturing the doctor out of the office and away from prying ears.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"What would you do if Callen didn't come back?" Deeks asked his partner softly as they each chewed of their tacos.

"I couldn't stay" Kensi replied without hesitation. "It wouldn't be us without our heart" she added, her gaze a million miles away.

"Do you think he will come back?"

"Any other time I would say yes- but this is Hetty Deeks, she is the closest thing he has ever known to a mother and she has let him down so badly, I don't know if he can move on from that" the agent said with a sigh, hoping that Callen would surprise her and come back as if nothing had ever happened.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I think the priority has to be for me to speak with Callen- the team issues aside, I think he needs help Sam" Nate stated as he sipped from his coffee- squinting into the sunshine. Sam sighed, wishing that he could argue against the statement, but knowing in his heart of hearts that his partner needed far more help than he could offer. "Has he been referred to anyone?" Nate asked, fearing that he already knew the answer.

"He got the referral- but this is G we are talking about, there is no way that he went to the appointment"

"What about his physical recovery?" Nate asked, leaning back against the wall behind him.

"Up in the air- he was so badly hurt that the doctors still can't say if he would ever be fit to return to work. He still walks with a limp- and I know damn well that he suffers from excruciating headaches, even though the stubborn fool tries to hide it. I don't know what to do to help him Nate" Sam replied, his voice practically a whisper by the end of his mini speech.

"Bit of luck I am here then isn't it?" Nate replied simply with a squeeze of his friend's muscular shoulder and a sad smile- wishing that he was here to socialise with his friend's rather than attempting to repair a broken team. He just hoped that he was good enough to fix this.

End Chapter Three.

Please review!


End file.
